Beast
by Black Romeo
Summary: Where Teito Klein falls for a PTSD victim, Frau Verius.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- Don't own 07-ghost  
**

 **This one's for Apps and Somo :) Miss you guys!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

" _I curse you! Just like me, just l-like me you…will suffer…"_

The blonde shot up from the bed in cold sweat, azure eyes frantically searching their surroundings as his heart thundered erratically, breath short and labored. The familiarity of the gold tinted pale blue walls finally sinking in, he tried to calm his speeding heart as the disorganized mess of a room came into view _._ Sunlight streamed through the gaps in the curtains in fine beams of gentle was in his room _._ _He was safe._

"T-that was a d-dream," he panted. "That was a-a dream..." pale hands instinctively reached for his cheeks. The slightly puckered skin felt cold under his touch yet just as if it had been yesterday, the scorched skin burnt with agony as the fire fed greedily on his exposed skin. _He was terrified_. "Frau?" The rhythmic rap of knuckles on his door accompanied Castor Hausen's muffled voice. Frau visibly flinched at the sudden noise.

"Y-yeah?" He started weakly, staring at the door warily. He was yet to feel comfortable in his own skin, paranoia still gnawed at the ends of his cold nerves with the fragments of his nightmare haunting behind his mind like a dampened drum, faint shrieks echoing in the periphery of his conscience.

Castor frowned; he must have for he said nothing more. The next thing Frau heard was the tell-tale sign of a lock clicking open on the other end before the bespectacled russet came striding through the opened door. Frau absentmindedly noted that Castor was dressed in his school uniform, his messenger bag dangling heavy from his shoulder. And yes, frowning deeply as his honey-colored gaze scrutinized the blonde. The blonde had to quell the urge to hide himself under the covers. "You're going to be late," his lips pursed into a thin line but he refrained from any physical contact.

The azure orbs widened considerably as the implication sunk in. A quick peek at the neon green digits of the clock was all it took before Frau shakily made his way to the bathroom, all the while muttering unintelligible German curses under his breath.

Meanwhile the Chinese exchange student collapsed onto the unmade made, fingers interlocked under his chin as he stared at nothing in the particular. Little distractions were all he could manage, any sort of physical reassurance during these episodes will only rile the blonde up, he was pretty shaky as it is and Castor will certainly not help the situation. Not that school wasn't making it worse.

 _It's already been a year._

"How long are you going to hide the pain, Frau? You are already breaking…"

 _If they were trying to wait out the inevitable…how long will it last?_

 _ **~beauty and the beast~**_

"Where will you be staying at?"

Teito Klein looked up from his Chemistry notes, fingers abruptly stilling on his thigh. _I don't know. The movers are coming in four days._

The sheets rustled as his uncle sat up, back leaning heavily against the sterile off-white pillows. "M-Mikage's, he said I can stay with him till I find an apartment or something." _Of course Mikage was left in the dark with the whole issue. The Celestine family was going through financial crisis as of now. He just couldn't force himself upon them. Anyways, this was his problem and his only. He didn't want help. In fact he had been trying to avoid the blonde lately. One look at those knowing ambers and Teito was sure he'd spill. But as he was running out of excuses, he was running out of time just as fast. Four more days._

Krowell didn't say anything, his lilac eyes fixed on his nephew's bowed head. The older Klein had been a lawyer in his more active days, he could _smell_ lies. Not to mention, Teito seemed to be spacing out a lot lately.. He sighed; maybe he'd have to call in some old favors. He was too fond of his nephew to let him sleep on the streets.

"It's already 7:30. You should get going." The brunette nodded his head meekly before silently making his way across the room. Just before the door swung open, he cast a lingering glance at the bed ridden man. For a man who practically lived in solitary confinement before he was forcibly retired, Krowell really looked lonely, surrounded by the massive expanse of tasteless sterilized white of the hospital walls and only having doctors and nurses for company. _The man_ had _to look forward to these little visits of his nephew_. A smile automatically found its way to Teito's face.

"Take care, uncle. I'll see you tomorrow."

It was only when the faint echoes of the teen's footsteps had long died that Krowell allowed the familiar feeling of weariness creep into his system. His shoulders sagged from the sheer weight of his hands and he eased himself into a more comfortable position, face facing the bland white ceiling, trying to remember the last time he felt so helpless...

"I guess Bastien wouldn't mind a call, huh." _He wouldn't admit it though._

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for reading. Feel free to tell me if you stumble over any mistakes.  
**


	2. Roomates

**Disclaimer- Don't own 07-ghost, best story ever!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1, Roommates…**

Teito looked up from the chicken scratch that was his uncle's handwriting and double-checked the address. Number 26, Verius. He got the right house all right. When he had gotten a call from Krowell the day before yesterday his first thought had been- _shit, he knows_ _._ Several minutes of internal panicking and unsuccessful attempts to blubber out a plausible excuse later, Krowell had calmly told him to shut up and to come to the hospital after packing up his belongings (honestly there wasn't much left of the once well furnished apartment after his uncle's condition became terminal). Half running and half dragging himself when he was finally within the hospital walls, Krowell had all but shoved a piece of paper in his hands and given him a meaningful stare.

" _This house belongs to the nephew of a friend so, you'll have to deal with a roommate but the_ _rent's pretty low."_

 _He had blinked as the realization started to sink in. "T-thank you."_

 _At least Krowell certainly didn't see it coming either when he got an armful of overjoyed brunette. "Thank you!"_

 _Sigh. "You'll have to find a part-time job soon though."_

A two storey building looming over the iron fence, there was something off putting about the over-grown yard, the dead stillness enveloping the whole property, like a picture long forgotten in time, dusty, lonely and forever stuck in a never-ending memory. At this rate the teenager was starting to have second thoughts if anybody lived there at all.

Upon reaching the porch Teito was half-expecting an ancient lion faced knocker on the door what with the forlorn look of the whole place. The doorbell rang thrice before something shuffled inside the house. It was nearing late afternoon, the air getting colder by the second.

The door opened a chink. "What do you want?" The person sounded tired, his profile barely visible in the dim light of the living room. What Teito did notice were sharp electric blue eyes narrowed at him, the sight of which sent a shiver down his spine. He had never felt so intimidated in his life.

"I'm the new tenant. M-my uncle, Krowell Raggs sent me here. He said-"

"You're the new guy Bastien was talking about." He closed the front door in order to remove the chain before throwing it wide open. "Get in."

The inside was even colder than outside. Teito involuntarily shivered. The living room lights were off, the curtains drawn, the dim light filtering through the kitchen.

When Teito turned to get his bags, his new room-mate waved a hand in his direction. "I'll get them. Your room's the last one to the left." He pointed at the staircase, his back still turned to the brunette.

"I can take it. It's not like there's much." Teito's eyes flickered to everywhere but the silhouette in front of him. _He didn't accidently enter a vampire's lair, did he?_

"I can take it," he replied with a voice laced with mild irritation.

"O-okay, thank you." And the brunette scrambled upstairs with a single bag pack. _Talk about bad-tempered roommates._ "What's his deal anyway?"

A simple room with barren pale blue walls, the room consisted of a closet to the left with the small bed pushed under the large window that almost occupied the entire back wall. A desk and chair near the door, the empty bookshelf occupied the space beside it. Everything appeared stark clean and short of any personal touch. Teito wondered if that room was ever lived in at all as he collapsed on the bed. Oddly the sheets were warm and smelled faintly of detergent. So like home as his mom did the laundry.

" _You'll help me, right Tei-chan?"_

His eyelids grew heavier and heavier before all that was left of the room was a bright crescent.

 _ **~beauty and the beast~**_

Footsteps stalled just in front of the guestroom. Frau carefully placed the last of the three boxes beside the door before walking down in the opposite direction. The blonde fished out his phone from his sweats' pocket, the yellow light blinking incessantly.

 _2 Missed calls, Four-eyes_

The bespectacled teen picked up after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Don't hello me, the kid's here," Frau grumbled.

"Oh."

"…" Castor seemed to weigh up his next question.

"Did he-"

"Freak out? He hasn't seen me yet. Properly."

"You are over-reacting. Ar-are you nervous?"

 _He didn't need to be reminded that nothing about him was normal anymore_. Frau rested his chin on his knees, arms tightening around himself; he wanted to be small enough to disappear within himself. The blonde chucked bitterly. "You have very low opinion 'bout me."

 _You aren't the same anymore._ "I've always had. Please behave properly."

"First tell me, how much of this is your doing?" He sighed, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"40%, the rest 50% is your therapist's fault."

"I guess I owe the last 10 to Bastien then."

Castor chuckled, the static cracking with the sudden onslaught of warm breath. "I'll see you tomorrow Verius." And then he hung up.

 _Tch, conspiring glasses._ _"_ You're merciless Hausen."

 _ **~beauty and the beast~**_

If before Teito thought that the dark house was a vampire's lair, now he was freaking sure it was a haunted house. The eerie silence that followed him since being unceremoniously awaken by falling on the wrong side of bed was starting to get to his nerve. Don't get him wrong, Krowell wasn't much of a chatterbox as he was all laptop and paperwork but even _he_ talked, made soft noises as he worked, anything implying he was _there._ His new roommate made Krowell look like a teapot. A whistling _teapot_. Wait what?

"God, I'm hungry," Teito sighed. "Where is- shit, I forgot to ask his name."

As he walked down the hall all the while cursing his stupidity, the lights in the living room caught his attention. Curious as to what his oddball of a roommate was doing, he gingerly stepped down the stairs so as not to startle him.

"Hey…" But the living room was exempted from the presence of any roommates whatsoever. "Maybe he went out or something," he said aloud, annoyed that the guy didn't even bother to wake him up before ditching him in an empty house. The brunette turned to leave when surprised emeralds lighted on a covered plate on the glass table.

A cheese sandwich. Teito blinked before his stomach grumbled in protest. "Serves him right for leaving it here," he mumbled before digging in, oblivious to the silhouette in the hallway. Frau sighed before slipping into the shower.

"Brat."

The water was scalding in its warmth but Frau decided to wait it out. It was foolish he knew, to be running away like this. _B-but if he sees me…he didn't even know what he was afraid of._

" _You'll suffer! You did this to me!" She screeched, her empty sockets of eyes burning as flames fed on skeletal hands._

His breathing started to pick up, body beginning to convulse. Even in the suffocating warmth of the steam, the goosebumps on his arms were prominent as he battled chills running rampant through his body.

" _Die! Die! Die!"_

"Stop!" He screamed, barely able to stand as he scrambled out of the foggy bathroom before finally collapsing on the hardwood floor of the hallway, his heart racing, azure eyes wide with fear. He didn't even hear the footsteps racing upstairs, his mind too scattered, too scared to even comprehend his lack of modesty as he lay dripping.

Teito gasped audibly taking in the scene in front of him, wet and naked; his blonde(?) roommate was hyperventilating in the middle of the hall. When Frau finally turned to face him, emerald orbs widened as they settled on the scorched patch of skin snaking from his right shoulder, part of his neck and finally occupying a good chunk of the right side of the male's face. Frau took a sharp breath as frantic azures locked with startled emeralds.

* * *

 **A/N- Firstly it's a present from me before I'm hurried to the hellhole that is school *sigh* I just hope that this chapter isn't rushed and the characters aren't too ooc since I'm rusty.**

 **Secondly, I hope we don't let this wonderful fandom die. It's getting lonely in here. Anyways, have a nice day and thanks for the read ^_^  
**

 **Reply to Guest-san- Thank you for giving this story a chance. I'm glad you liked it**


	3. The rose in the crystal jar

**Ch-2, The rose in the crystal jar**

* * *

 _Sh-should he call 911?_

Teito scrambled to the blonde's side only to be brushed off roughly.

"Don't touch me!" Frau wheezed, his eyes flashing wildly like a cornered animal, curled in itself and just about ready to spring. Teito flinched involuntarily. "G-get out!"

"Hey, I-I'm jus-"

"Leave!" Tears rolled down in rivulets and dropped on the damp hardwood like rain drops.

Reluctantly the brunette started to back away into his room, eyes nervously darting from the quivering figure to his bedroom door looming overhead.

"Breathe in…b-breath-breath out…brea-" Frau shuddered. "C-calm down, calm down…calm down."

 _Why is this happening all the damn time? Dammit, dammit…I-I'm fine. Fine!_

It took every ounce of strength he had to stagger into his room. Teito let out a breath when Frau all but slammed the door shut, ragged breathing muffled behind the door. He could now understand very well why the rent had been so low…

"Just, what the hell is wrong with this guy?"

 ** _~beauty and the beast~_**

"I come bearing breakfast~" The singsong voice was accompanied by the steady beats of sneakers on the hardwood, a dull thud and screech. Bleary emeralds blinked back drowsiness enough to register a tall russet plop down across him on the dining table before Teito resumed wallowing in self-pity and plunked his head on his arms as he pathetically tried and failed to sleep. The teen ignored the hazels boring into his head.

The thoughts of a certain blonde roommate had plagued him the entire night. Every moan, every grunt, too loud, too clear in the dead silence as the blonde tried to keep himself from breaking down, Teito tossed and turned, not sleeping a wink himself. He was sure that he heard choked sobs at some point before the night became silent yet again.

"Teito Klein, right?"

Teito grunted in response. Castor Hausen chuckled good naturedly.

"Didn't sleep well?"

The brunette begrudgingly lifted his head from his makeshift pillow and glared halfheartedly at the staircase. "More like not at all. Thank god for Sundays."

The older teen nodded in understanding before getting up to assemble the plates.

"I'm Castor Hausen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Teito."

"The house keeper?"

"Hahaha. No."

"Your name sounds pretty familiar."

"Does it?" Castor shot a small smile over his shoulder before turning to his morning chores.

Cutlery clinked and plates clanked in harmony as nimble fingers worked with the Tupperware whilst simultaneously punching numbers on the microwave and juggling a carton of milk. Teito watched tiredly from his perch as Castor scurried around the kitchen, lips pulled into an amused smile.

"What's the joke?" Teito asked genuinely confused.

"Tiashe 'Teito' Klein. First year. Class-2B. Or should I say, 'the Eye of Mikhail'?"

Emerald orbs widened just a fraction before narrowing into a frown. "Wha-"

"Oh, no, no. I don't mean any harm, Mikhail-sama." Castor's voice was light and as he turned to smile teasingly, his glasses flashed. The brunette was suddenly uneasy on his seat.

"I go to District 7 High, your roommate too. Second year. A little bird told me that we have an angel among us."

Teito scoffed.

"If you could perhaps spend some time outside the principal's office, maybe we can run into each other. Frau could use the familiarity."

"Frau?"

The bespectacled teen sighed. He was done with the breakfast and nodded at the brunette to give him a hand in carrying the plates to the table. Teito's stomach growled.

"He didn't give you his name, did he?"

"He didn't."

"Frau Verius. Is that idiot still sleeping?"

"I won't blame him. It was a…it was a long night." The brunette dug into his omelet. The sudden onslaught of dreamy creaminess made him close his eyes in bliss. It was manna to his craving stomach.

"Thezez swo goo," he spoke through mouthfuls. Castor's eyes sparkled through his glasses and he smiled before turning to frown at the empty seat beside him.

"What happened?"

Hands stilled and Teito looked up from his almost finished breakfast, fork frozen in midair.

"Hey."

Hazel eyes regarded his uneasy features with growing apprehension, a horrible feeling sinking in his gut _. Did the plan backfire?_

"Is-is Frau unstable?"

Castor blinked, his frown deepening. He wasn't hungry all of a sudden.

"Did he do something?"

Teito took a deep breath and with a last longing look at this plate, explained the whole incident last night. His bespectacled audience listened in rapt attention and when he was done, Castor's face was grim, his gaze sharp and Teito would lie if didn't feel a tiny bit intimidated.

"Listen, Frau is…he's going through a hard time. Please don't judge him for that-he is not like that."

"I-we figured, maybe he'd open up if he interacts with others. He avoids talking about this with me. His therapist is no better and he's bottling everything up." The russet's voice was strained and Castor dropped eye contact, oddly vulnerable. "I'm-" _Afraid_. _What happens when breaks down? Real time._

Teito could sympathize with the older teen. He could understand the desperation to keep everything from slipping through one's fingers, the helplessness as he stood on the other side of the glass, limited to watching the pantomime of soundless screams. His eyes softened.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be his friend." _Friend. Someone he can open up to._ _Someone who can stand by him in my stead._

"I understand that but are you fine with this?" _With me? "_ I'll be frank with you, I'm a delinquent. I get into trouble all the time, my grades are barely of passing standards and it's probable that more than half the student population is uneasy with me. Are you, as his err…?"

"Best friend."

"Are you, as his best friend, fine with this?"

"You try to build that image, Teito." Teito blushed at how gentle the russet sounded. He could almost see fond exasperation and understanding in those hazel eyes for himself. "I heard that you are an angel and I'm a firm believer that even the wildest of rumor has the smallest speck of truth in it. I trust you." He made to get up. "I almost forgot. Can you do cook and handle a few house chores?"

"Y-yeah." He replied a bit belatedly, still recovering from the adoring look.

"Then you have got yourself a deal."

"A deal?"

"If you succeed in becoming that idiot's friend within the summer break and successfully manage all the housework, consider your rent defaced."

"You have got to be kidding me." Teito scrambled after the towering figure of Castor Hausen as he made his way towards the door, his bag dangling from the left shoulder which was lighter in more than one respect. The russet paused mid-step, "I'm afraid I'm not. See you on Monday." And just like that the russet walked out, leaving behind a flabbergasted brunette.

"But he's not exactly fond of me," Teito whispered miserably into thin air.

 ** _~beauty and the beast~_**

"You panicked, Castor-kun." The static crackled as Dr Krat chuckled softly on the other end.

"I did but that could hardly be helped," the russet sighed as he leaned heavily against his car, eyes closed to the surrounding. He pictured Labrador Krat in his clinic, a fond smile playing on his lips as he went through paperwork, the mobile resting between the recess of his shoulder and ear. The fluorescent light glinted off the golden ring in his left hand as it always did. There was something bittersweet in the unblemished beauty of that band of gold. For instance, it wasn't his.

"Regardless, the proceedings are rather interesting."

"Trust me; I didn't expect that we'd find someone like him."

"I trust your judgment regarding the boy, Castor-kun. I guess all that remains for us to do now is waiting."

"And hope that the kid doesn't mess up."

Pause. "You were joking about the deal, weren't you?"

"I don't know."

Labrador's laughter was like tinkle of crystal bells. "You are a horrible person, Castor-kun."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy belated birthday, Meg dearest. Have an awesome year ahead** **J**

 **Thanks for reading. Please tell if ya stumble over any mistakes folks!**


End file.
